


You're not the alpha.

by screamcheese2001 (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Porn With Plot, Top Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/screamcheese2001
Summary: Mark and Ethan are filming a new Unus Annus video when Ethan makes a joke that gets Mark thinking.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 438





	You're not the alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> (Please do NOT show this to Mark and Ethan, all respect to their girlfriends! I love them all and this is just a silly writing thing I've done! :P)

Ethan's feet are pressed against the cold kitchen tile as he stretches, back arching as he yawns. Mark walks back in, bowl of extremely spicy noodles in his hands.

Unus Annus had been a trip so far, they had cooked with sex toys, both gotten shot with a paintball gun and Mark had Ethan tase him including so much more. Now, in front of him was the concoction they had just made. Recently, they had done a video where they ate super sour things, so they decided to go the spicy route. 

Ethan laughs, a faint look of fear on his face as he looks at it. 

"You ready to die?" Mark laughs as he speaks, his own heart beating a bit fast.

"Ah, yes," Ethan giggles and takes a closer look at the noodles. "I can do it, I know I can, I AM alpha!" Ethan wheezes when Mark laughs at him and stares at him.

Ethan's laughing stutters a bit as he catches the look in Mark's eyes. 

"You are not the alpha." Mark laughs softly and goes to get silverware, leaving Ethan to stand there and for his face to get slightly hot.

"Yes, I am!" Ethan curses himself when the words come out sounding weak. Mark bites his lip a little before he walks back over. He sets the forks down on the table, "You-ok, just- look at you! You're so- small and flexible there is no way you would not take-..y'know" Ethan's heart beats fast, he can feel it in his ears as he's sure his face is bright red. 

"What do you expect? I was in gymnastics for a years, of course I'm gonna be- like, bendy!" The boys both laugh at that, clearing the air a bit of the tension although some still remained. "Look, Eth, you really aren't alpha."

"I totally am!"

"You aren't, just admit it!"

"Oh reall-" Ethan's cut off when Mark pushes him up against the wall, his limbs going almost slack as he feels Mark's grip on him. The room feels hot as his heart is practically beating in his chest, and the worst part: he's getting hard.

Mark smirks as if he knows before leaning against his neck.

"You still sure you're alpha?" Ethan squirms slightly, a pleasured sigh leaving his lips on accident. His eyes go wide after the sound comes out. There's a glint in Mark's eye, something he can't make out, but Mark's eyes quickly go soft again as he let's go of Ethan. "Eth, I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-" "Mark.."

Mark looks incredibly guilty, but Ethan can't help but notice the bulge in his jeans. "Mark-it's- I really liked it." Mark's eyes look hopeful and the softness in them pours out. "Really?" His lips quirk up a bit a he says it. Ethan nods, lips caught between his teeth.

"Come here." Mark's voice goes deeper, surprising Ethan. There's a burning need in his groin, he just can't ignore it. He obeys walking over to Mark, inhaling sharply when he feels his strong hands hold his waist. "You're so damn cute, you know that?" 

Ethan's eyes dart to the floor, chewing on his bottom lip. "Hey," Mark pulls Ethan's lip out from his teeth with his thumb. "Stop doin' that, you're gonna hurt yourself." Ethan gets a sly look, a burst of confidence running through his veins as he moves his arms to be around Mark's neck. 

"Why don't you stop me?"

Mark's eyes dilate before he leans in to kiss Ethan. Their mouth's move together perfectly, their hands moving to grasp different parts of each other. Sparks run up and down both of their spines while they desperately take air from each other. They pull apart, a string of spit connecting their lips. "Fuck, you're so submissive." Ethan is ready to deny, but he's in too deep, so he just fiddles with his hands as he nods. "I knew it." Mark turns Ethan around and bends him over the kitchen counter, Ethan's cheek against the cold marble. Ethan thinks to himself, if Mark knows he's already a sub, why not be the best sub he can be? So he does just that.

Ethan moves in a way where his ass sticks out prominently, his back arching beautifully. All those years of gymnastics were about to pay off.

"Fuck, Ethan, you look.."

"Huh?" Ethan acts curious, his smirk hidden while he hides his face in his arms. "You look really fucking good."

Ethan whimpers when his clothed cock accidentally presses against the edge of the cold counter, the friction driving him mad. "Eth." 

He turns around a little to look at Mark, his eyes slightly drooped.

Mark turns him around completely and holds Ethan against him. Mark looks into his eyes as he speaks, "Are you ok with this?" Ethan's heart swells, his lips forming a smile as he presses his lips to Mark's. "Of course I want this, I've wanted this for a really long time." Mark looks so in love, his eyes so warm and his smile so welcoming as Ethan plays with his hands. "I love you a lot." Mark speaks as he grabs Ethan's hand. Ethan smiles, "The feeling is so, so mutual."

Mark kisses him softly one last time before pulling back and looking at Ethan. "You ready?"  
Ethan smirks.

" Yeah, I really want you to fuck me." Mark groans as he pushes Ethan back up against the wall again, his lips immediately going to Ethan's neck. Ethan moans as he tilts his head back more for Mark, his groin getting tight as he feels sparks up his spine. "Fuck, please." Ethan whimpers, causing Mark to growl while he takes Ethan's shirt off.

"Beg."

Ethan whines while he tries to grind up into Mark, his eyes falling shut. "Shit, Mark please, please I need it."

Mark leans in, nosing Ethan's inner neck. "Tell me what you need, baby."

Ethan moans loudly, knees buckling under Mark's words.

"Wan' your cock Mark, plea-ase."

Mark's mind almost short-circuited, his balls tightening up when he hears the words fall from the smaller boy's mouth. He looks so desperate, his hazel hair frizzy, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

His cheeks are flushed dark red, along with his lips which are slick with spit, a deep red from kissing and biting.

"Please Mark, fuck me so hard I can't walk."

"Fuck, ok, yeah." Even through the desire and lust, there's still so much love in the boy's eyes.

Mark picks Ethan up, shocking him a little as he squeaks, but he visibly relaxes as he wraps his legs around Mark's hips.

Mark holds onto Ethan tightly as he brings him to his bedroom, the boys let out a couple soft moans and sighs as their cocks rub together a couple times on the way.

"Shit, Eth," Mark sets Ethan down on the bed, "You're so gorgeous."

Ethan grins, bucking up into the air when Mark climbs over him.

"You ready, baby?"

Their lips meet in a soft kiss before Ethan giggles and grabs onto Mark's hip. "Give it to me, papa." Mark chuckles, pulling Ethan's boxers off and rubbing his thumb on his hip bones.

He shuffles down a bit to the edge of the bed, taking the bottle of lube from under the bed and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers.

He rubs his fingers together to warm them up a bit before looking up at Ethan.

"You ready?"

Ethan felt warm at the look in Mark's eyes, he could trust him with anything. 

"Yeah, show me what you got."

They both grinned before Mark finally pressed a finger to his opening, lube slick against it. His finger goes in easily causing Mark to groan. "Fuck, you've done this before?"

"Fuck..-yeah, I have."

Mark stretches his finger around a bit before adding a second.

"Where?"

Ethan whines, his stomach muscles clenching when Mark almost hits that certain spot. Mark's calloused fingers rub harshly against his insides and he can't help but cry out, the fire in his veins burning with want.

"The shower-oh! fuck!"

Ethan's thighs are shaking as Mark hits his prostate hard.

Mark is still stuck on Ethan's statement, his cock twitching in his boxers at the thought of Ethan desperately moaning, water dripping down him as he fucks himself on his fingers. Mark's brought back to reality when Ethan grabs his wrist, whining in pleasure.

"Fuck, Mark, s' so good!"

Mark's cock throbs in his boxers at Ethan's statement, the boy already looks wrecked and they've barely started. "You take my fingers so well baby." Marks voice is so smooth and deep, Ethan can't take it, he can feel his climax rising in his gut the more Mark uses his skillful fingers. "Ah! Ok, ok, fuck I think m' ready."  
He takes his fingers out before kissing the inside of Ethan's thigh, looking up a him.

"You doin' ok?"

"Yeah, I am," Ethan sits up and moves forward, taking Mark's hands and pulling him up so he's almost in Mark's lap.

"Only thing that's bothering me is that you're not inside me." Ethan works to take off Mark's jeans, unbuttoning them while he grins, Mark mirroring the expression.

Ethan slides Mark's boxers off and his hard cock springing up to smack his stomach, smearing it with pre-cum. "Shit, Eth.." Mark pulls Ethan to him so he's in his lap, holding him close to him before kissing him. They both moan into the kiss, grinding against each other as Ethan fists his hands in Mark's shirt.

Mark's hands find Ethan's hair, tangling his fingers in his brown locks and pulling. Ethan moans into Mark's mouth causing him to pull back and smirk. "Hair pulling, huh?"

Ethan shyly tucks his head into Mark's neck.

"Aww, no don't be shy," Mark kisses Ethan's shoulder. "I think it's hot."

Ethan whines against Mark's shoulder, Mark's cock against his hole. "Take this off." Ethan plays with the hem of Marks shirt a bit before pulling it off completely. "Fuck- Mark, please," Ethan grinds down onto Mark causing them to both groan. "Fuck me."

Mark gives Ethan a quick kiss before pulling him close.

Mark positions his cock at Ethan's hole, tip pressed again him. "Ok, I'm goin' in."

His cock is slick from pre-cum causing him to slide in easy, the two moaning hoarsely at the friction. Ethan feels white hot pleasure in his veins as Mark thrusts up relentlessly, one hand on his hip while his other hand trails to his cock. Mark thumbs at the head of Ethan's cock causing his to whimper as he rides Mark. 

"You're so tight around me, shit." Mark shudders with pleasure when Ethan presses a thumb to his nipple, twisting a bit making him whimper loudly.

Mark's cock feels so thick inside of him, it feels like he's splitting open, but it feels incredible. He crying out with every thrust, the feeling of his cock filling him completely makes his brain short-circuit, he feels like he could cry with how much pleasure he's feeling.

"I'm not gonna-ah!- last l-long." Ethan tightens around Mark.

"Oh shit!" Mark fucks into him faster, hitting his prostate dead on. Ethan gasps, his legs shaking as he tightens his grip on Mark, thrusting up into his hand.

"Fuck, you there baby?"

"Ugh, yeah, Mark 'm gonna cum,"

The two move together messily, their lips are on each other and they're trying to reach their highs, Ethan's left leg is stretched out while the other is wrapped around Mark's hips. Mark's hair is covering his face slightly, his hands are tight on Ethan's hips as he grunts in pleasure.

Ethan's legs are getting far too shaky to keep him up, his body is losing strength as he comes closer to his orgasm. Mark notices, and makes note of his body language. He quickly moves so he can lay Ethan down so he's on top of him as he fucks into him. 

His thrusts are fast and harsh and Ethan's eyes have rolled into the back of his head as he spreads his legs wide, causing Mark to go even deeper. 

Ethan isn't capable of doing anything but moaning loudly, he can feel how close he is and his body tightens as he feels himself go over the edge. He can feel his stomach clenching, sparks running up his legs and arms. His hips buck up as his cock sprays cum across his torso, blinding pleasure hits him hard as he yells Mark's name. He can feel his cock throbbing as cums, he's sure he's having a full body orgasm.

He almost misses the way Mark's hips stutter, the way he groans his name as he spills inside of him, the warm liquid coating his insides. He feels so full, he can feel Mark's cum spilling out around his cock and he hasn't even pulled out yet. 

It takes him a bit to come down but he eventually does. When he comes to, Mark's rubbing his back softly, kissing his neck and jaw. 

"How are you?" Mark's voice is soft, it makes Ethan's heart sing. "I'm perfect." 

Mark moves closer to him, wrapping an arm around Ethan and pulling his close to him. "So I know it's probably already obvious, but I gotta ask-" 

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

Mark laughs, running his fingers through Ethan's hair. "Dang, I didn't even have to ask." Ethan nuzzles into Mark's neck, his breathing steady as he listens to Mark's heartbeat. "You wanna take a bath?" 

Ethan giggles, nodding. "You want me to carry you?" Mark tries to sound annoyed but he can't help but feel fond about the man next to him. Ethan lets out a small 'yeah' before making grabby hands at Mark. 

Mark smiles, getting ready to pick Ethan up. 

Who knew that spicy noodles could cause this?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! :) leave requests below if you want!


End file.
